


lucky

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Sougo, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Is me writing something for every character's birthday going to become a tradition, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, probably not, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: “Good morning. Is Ousaka Sougo here?”“What do you want from Sou-chan?”“Am I not allowed to talk to him? He is my fiancé after all.”





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sougo's birthday, so I wrote something for him!
> 
> Maybe you'll enjoy it.
> 
> (birthday song pun: check)
> 
> \- Kai

Tamaki was worried.

His Sou-chan was behaving strangely and nothing seemed to be able to fix it.

It was not unusual that his partner stressed about something and was thinking louder than they were singing, but it had never been this bad before.

Normally either a full night of sleep or a day off could fix the problem, at least temporarily, because that helped Sou-chan to build up enough courage to start talking to someone, be it Tamaki or Yama-san or even TRIGGER’s Ryuu-aniki.

But this time they had gotten a whole weekend off. This had been Tamaki’s doing, he had told their manager that Sou-chan was thinking about something and Banri-san had understood and arranged for them to get a day off. But Sou-chan still hadn’t approached anyone or, if he did, it hadn’t helped, because he was still in that mood of his… Tamaki could see the thunderclouds forming over his head. They spoke of a storm to come, even though Sou-chan wore his usual smile, masking his real feelings by smiling as if everything was alright.

It made Tamaki furious, to see his Sou-chan pretending everything was alright, even though it _clearly_ wasn’t alright at all.

 

“Really?”, Yama-san had said when Tamaki asked him about it, “I haven’t noticed a thing. But I guess Tama is more sensitive to people’s feeling than Onii-san… especially Sou’s. Well, you shouldn’t pressure him, let him be. He’ll do something about it when he’s ready or the time is right.”

 

“Tamaki-kun”, Ryuu-aniki had said when Tamaki turned to him instead, because Yama-san was being weird and not helpful again, “Trust Sougo-kun a little more, will you?”

 

But that wasn’t the issue here! Tamaki _did_ trust Sou-chan, he trusted him a whole lot. The problem was Sou-chan himself, because he apparently didn’t trust Tamaki enough to talk to him, even though he was _obviously_ suffering.

So their second day off ended and they had to start working again. Tamaki was constantly looking out for Sou-chan, so he didn’t overwork himself, but that idiot just didn’t know how to take care of himself…

 

“Sou-chan”, Tamaki called out one evening. They had just left the building of the radio station where they had given an interview this evening and Sou-chan looked really tired. Of course Tamaki was tired too, but Sou-chan looked tired in a different way. “Sou-chan, sleep with me tonight?”

Sou-chan turned around to look at him with a look that Tamaki loved very much. He knew that only he ever got to see this look, because Sou-chan never directed it at anyone else. This was something only they shared.

“Are you not sleeping well, Tamaki-kun?”, Sou-chan asked, his voice a little raised, as if he was acting, which he was, Tamaki knew that. Because as idols, people of interest, they never knew who might be listening.  
Their relationship, that was more than being bandmates and different from friendship, had to be a secret. Tamaki understood that and Sou-chan never failed to remind him, when he forgot.

He nodded: “Please come to my room later, yeah?”

“Okay”, Sou-chan said and quickly squeezed two of Tamaki’s fingers. The small display of affection made Tamaki smile. It was a promise.

 

Sou-chan did come to his room later – he had even cleaned up for him – his sleeping mask in tow.

Tamaki didn’t say anything, just tossed the manga he was reading aside and opened his arms to invite Sou-chan to hug him.

The other complied, easing into the embrace. The tension in Sou-chan’s shoulders eased off – it was still there, but at least it wasn’t as bad as before. Tamaki noted this as a success.

They stayed in their embrace for a while, Sou-chan straddling his lap, but after a while he felt his legs going numb. The position wasn’t ideal for either of them, so he stood up, Sou-chan still clinging to him. He hung off Tamaki like a koala baby.

A dissatisfied hum fell from Sou-chan’s lips when Tamaki put him down into his bed, but it turned into a happy one as soon as Tamaki joined him and curled around Sou-chan.

His boyfriend turned around so they were lying chest to chest. “Why did you call me here?”, he asked.

Tamaki sighed: “You really don’t know? You’re really stressed and I can’t stand seeing you like this. I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t want you to tell me if you’re not ready. But I want to help, ‘kay?”

Sou-chan’s cheeks turned slightly pink and he buried his face in the crook of Tamaki’s neck. ”Thank you”, he whispered against his skin and Tamaki pulled him up to peck him on the cheek.

Sou-chan returned the favour and soon the soft and slow kisses they exchanged made Tamaki feel those butterflies all those manga characters talked about all the time.

They had been very tired from work already so they had quickly exhausted themselves so much that they both fell asleep, legs tangled with each other and in that tight, tight embrace. Tamaki was awake for a little longer and carded his fingers through the hair on the back of Sou-chan’s head. They were so close that he could feel Sou-chan’s breath against his collarbone.

Good, was Tamaki’s last thought before he fell asleep, maybe the closeness of this night would help Sou-chan to open up to him.

 

 

 

 

**DING DONG**

 

This wasn’t Tamaki’s alarm clock.

He tried to turn around to fall asleep again, but a warm body pressed against him prevented him from doing so.

“Taa-kun…”, Sou-chan mumbled in his sleep and Tamaki felt his face heat up from how cute it was. Sleepy Sou-chan really was adorable.

 

**DING DONG**

 

Oh, that was the doorbell. Why wasn’t anyone getting it? Was everyone at work already?

Begrudgingly Tamaki peeled himself from the blanket cocoon and went to get the door.

He bowed down and looked through the spyhole.  
A well-dressed young woman was standing outside of the dorms, holding a purple umbrella. She didn’t look like a fan.

Tamaki opened the door.

“Good morning”, the woman said, “Is Ousaka Sougo here?”

Tamaki nodded to return the greeting: “What do you want from Sou-chan?”

“Am I not allowed to talk to him?”, the woman said, a mysterious smile dancing on her lips, “He is my fiancé after all.”

 

 

 

 

Sou-chan was sitting on the edge of the bed, the loose T-shirt he was wearing almost slipping off of his shoulder. He was still sleepy and rubbed his eyes. He even yawned. Even like this Sou-chan was cute, Tamaki thought. He shook his head to get his mind back on track again.

“Sou-chan”, he said, “there’s a woman here for you. She says you’re her fiancé.”

All of the sudden Sou-chan looked more awake than before. A shocked expression formed on his face.

”Miyako-san…”, he whispered.

Tamaki sat down next to Sou-chan. “Is she the thing you’ve been stressing about lately?”, he asked.

Sou-chan nodded meekly.

“You see”, he said, “When I was still expected to inherit my father’s company he also expected me to marry a ‘suitable’ woman, so our children could one day inherit the company, and their children could do the same and so forth. He arranged a marriage with the daughter of a successful stockbroker. At the time we were pretty good friends and also didn’t really get what marriage and love and all of that was. But now… Well, I was supposed to marry her this year. But I thought the marriage was called off when I cut ties with my family to join the agency…”

Tamaki frowned: “But if you don’t have to marry her anymore, why is she here?”

“As I said”, a female voice came from the hallway, “Am I not allowed to talk to him?”

“Hello Miyako-san”, Sou-chan greeted, “Long time no see.”

The woman smiled sweetly and Tamaki hated it. He hated that woman who just turned up on their doorstep, claiming _his_ Sou-chan as _her_ husband or fiancé or whatever and now she was smiling like this, as if nothing was wrong with this situation.

“Would you kindly introduce me to that lovely fellow next to you?”, she asked and stepped into the room. Sou-chan stopped her.

“Let’s not do this in here”, he said, “Tamaki-kun, show Miyako-san to the living room, please? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Tamaki complied and took the woman’s arm to drag her to the living room. Okay, he could have been a little nicer, but he wasn’t in the mood for that right now.

With satisfaction Tamaki noticed that she was smaller than Sou-chan, maybe a little taller than Mikki. Sou-chan had said that he liked how tall Tamaki was. He liked that he had to look up to him and he liked that Tamaki had to bow down to kiss him, or that he had to stand on the tips of his toes so he could kiss Tamaki. At least he had said that when he had come home drunk after going out with Yama-san and Ryuu-aniki.

That annoying woman sat down on their couch and folded her hands in her lap. Her boobs weren’t that big either, so she couldn’t top his abs, Tamaki thought. Also Sou-chan had said that he didn’t care about women’s bodies at all… Again he had been drunk at that time.

“Tamaki-kun”, Sou-chan said when he entered the room behind him. He had gotten dressed; at least he didn’t look like he just woke up anymore, like Tamaki still did. He couldn’t care less though. “This is my fiancée, Yutaka Miyako. Miyako-san, this is my b-“

Sou-chan coughed as if he had choked on something: “- my partner, Yotsuba Tamaki.”

The word ‘partner’ stung a little. Sou-chan had wanted to say ‘boyfriend’, but he couldn’t. Tamaki knew that… still, it hurt. Not being able to tell that woman who he was to Sou-chan.

Myaa-san, Tamaki had decided on that nickname, offered Tamaki her hand and he took it without hesitation.

“I won’t lose”, he said and she let out a giggle.

“Oh my, you got yourself quite the wild ‘partner’ there~”, she said, “Do not worry, Yotsuba Tamaki-kun, I did not come here to steal your ‘partner’ away.”

Tamaki let go of her hand. Sou-chan shifted in his seat next to him.

“When why did you come?”, he asked, “Did my father…?”

“Yes. He still wants us to marry.”

“So we’re still engaged?”, Sou-chan asked. His face was really shocked and Tamaki felt a shiver run down his spine.

“When is the wedding?”, he asked. Maybe, if there was some time left they could _do_ something, anything…

“The predestined date for our wedding is the next weekend”, Sou-chan answered. No wonder he had been stressed more and more.

“Sougo-san”, Myaa-san said and put her hand on Sou-chan’s shoulder. He calmed down immediately, his thoughts, that were running a thousand kilometres per second and so loudly that Tamaki could almost hear them, stopping completely. It was as if that touch of hers had pulled Sou-chan’s chord.

”Sougo-san”, she said again, “I do not intend to marry you.”

Tamaki felt a heat rise up in his stomach. Not only was this woman better at calming Sou-chan down than him, now she also spouted stuff like this?! He felt his eyes going wet.  
“What?! Why do you think it’s a good idea to come here, scare the shit out of Sou-chan and act like you’re going to take him away from me, just to say that you aren’t going to do that after all?”

He had stood up without noticing and loomed over the woman threateningly. A hand on his sleeve held him back.

“Tamaki-kun”, Sou-chan said softly and it was enough to calm him down a little. He blinked the angry tears away and sat down again.

“I should have made myself clear from the beginning”, Myaa-san said and giggled again, ”I have not talked to your father for months. He and my parents had a disagreement over our marriage. Your father wanted to insist on the engagement. He wanted to postpone the marriage, until you came back. But my parents and I have followed your career, we love IDOLiSH7 and MEZZO”, and we think that you look very happy in that life. We don’t want to tie you down with the marriage.”

Sou-chan tightened his grip around Tamaki’s wrist as he clenched his fist. The woman made him furious.

“I’m sorry that she is like this”, he whispered and then turned to Myaa-san, “Miyako-san, could you please straightforwardly state what your intention coming here is?”

“Oh Sougo-san, we both know that _straight_ forwardness is not one of our major qualities~”, Myaa-san said, “I came to announce I was getting married to my girlfriend of a few years.”

“Your girlfriend…?”, Sou-chan asked, “Do your parents…?”

“Yes”, she said, “I asked my parents if they’d give us their blessing and now we’re getting married. It is not going to be official; the private ceremony is just for our families and close friends. My parents are really supportive.”

“Congratulations”, Sou-chan said, relaxing, “I’m happy for you. Not everyone has the luck to be blessed with parents like yours.”

“I know”, Myaa-san said, “I’m grateful for them.”

She smiled: “I came to officially cancel our engagement and I want to invite you to my wedding.”

Tamaki calmed down completely. Gone the angry heat that had been blinding him. Only Sou-chan’s hand on his sleeve was left from his outburst. He took it and clasped their hands together.

“So Sou-chan is mine now?”

That Myaa-san chick nodded and smiled: “I never tried to take him away from you. You did pass the test. Take good care of Sougo-san for me, will you?”

Sou-chan squeezed his hand and Tamaki perked up.

“Yes!”

“That is good. You have good taste Sougo-san.”

Sou-chan smiled. An honest smile, Tamaki noticed: “I’m lucky to have found someone as great as Tamaki-kun and have been found by him in return.”

“That was cheesy, Sou-chan.”

Myaa-san stood up.

“I will send you an invitation then”, she said, “Please consider taking time off to come to the celebration. You too, Yotsuba Tamaki-kun.”

Sou-chan nodded: “We’ll think about it.”

“You’re weird but you care about Sou-chan. Maybe you’re not that bad”, Tamaki said.

“Thank you for the compliment”, she bowed her head in acknowledgement, “I am sure that you two have work to do soon, so I will be taking my leave. I hope to see you again.”

Tamaki waved as Myaa-san left the living room and only stopped when he heard the front door fall shut. Sou-chan sighed next to him.

“Are you going to be okay now?”, Tamaki asked, “See, you don’t have to marry anyone. So be happy again, Sou-chan, yeah?”

Sou-chan smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I don’t have to marry anyone anymore. I’ll be fine now. You can stop worrying, at least until I have to decide on how I’ll propose to you.”

Tamaki felt his cheeks flush bright red. “Don’t say embarrassing things, Sou-chan”, he said, “You’ll kill me.”

“Oh, we don’t want that happening”, Sou-chan said, “We have lots of work this week, if you die before we can do it all it would be bad.”

“Right back to work after something exciting like this? As expected of Sou-chan”, Tamaki groaned but got up, “I guess I’ll get ready then.”

“Tamaki-kun”, Sou-chan stopped him and Tamaki turned around and looked at him. Sou-chan looked really good in his casual clothing. Well, Sou-chan always looked good, but now that the marriage weight had been taken off his shoulders he looked _way_ better, “We skipped part of our morning routine, Tamaki-kun.”

“Really?”, the morning had been chaotic, so Tamaki didn’t really know what Sou-chan meant.

His boyfriend stood up from the sofa and walked up to him. He pulled Tamaki down by his collar and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

”Good morning, Tamaki-kun. I love you.”

Tamaki’s brain short circuited and he stumbled back.

”I- uhm, I love you too, Sou-chan”, he mumbled and stumbled out of the room, “Gotta get ready now, bye!”

“I’ll make breakfast”, Sou-chan said and Tamaki smiled.

Sou-chan wasn’t the only one who was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun with this little story!
> 
> Don't hate Miyako-san, she doesn't mean any harm (probably)... also she's not my... established OC or anything. Maybe she will become one. Probably not.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
